All I Want
by JustYourAverageWriter19
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been together for 10 years when a fight between them threatens to end their relationship. Terrible summary but I promise you the story is better.


_****Hey, so this is my first story, it's just something I thought of one night... I hope you all enjoy and I don't disappoint too many people!****_

Ten years. That's how long it took for them to fall out of love... Only that wasn't entirely true, right? They're Beca and Chloe. They could make it through anything together. That's just it, together. Anything life would throw at them they would tackle it together, they were the power couple of Barden, they were supposed to have that white picket fence life you see in the movies, if you were to ask anyone they'd tell you they were soulmates. They balanced each other out, Chloe was the sunshine that brightened your entire day and Beca was the raincloud that would unintentionally put a damper on everything. They could do anything together. Only that's not the case the now. They're not together, it's not something anyone could have ever predicted yet here they are, living separately leading completely different lives.

At first people thought it was just a passing phase, they'd had an argument. A big one at that. In fact, it was so bad that Beca had slept on the couch in her studio whilst Chloe took their bed. That's not something that had ever happened in the entirety of their relationship, sure they'd had fights but never extreme enough for them to have spent the night away from each other. Usually their fights ended with them realising that they don't really remember why they started arguing in the first place, they'd realise how ridiculous they were being and would end it with a confession of love and a kiss. This is exactly what their friends were hoping for but not this time. After that argument the couple didn't utter two words to each other, for five nights Beca continued to sleep in her studio whilst Chloe kept to the bedroom. No one knew what was going on with the two, their friends could wonder what had happened between them but they knew better than to ask.

On the sixth night, Beca hadn't returned home from work. It was unlikely that she was coming back at all. Chloe had come home in the afternoon to find Beca's key on the kitchen counter and most of her stuff gone. On the sixth night, Chloe sobbed over the phone to Aubrey. She questioned the point in which her relationship with Beca changed. She wondered if Beca would still be here if Chloe had just rejected that offer in the first place. Aubrey had offered to fly over to LA for a few days but Chloe immediately shot the suggestion down, she didn't need anyone seeing her so broken.

Whilst Chloe – yet again – cried herself to sleep, Beca sat in her office with her head in her hands. She had gone home early this afternoon when she knew Chloe would still be at work and packed everything; before she could leave she reluctantly left her key on the kitchen counter where she knew it wouldn't be hard for Chloe to find. Since leaving the home they had shared, she kept fiddling with the ring around her finger on her left hand as if to ensure it was still there. It was a constant reminder of how much they loved each other, how much they had been through together. Beca couldn't erase the look on Chloe's face the night they fought. The look she had put there. She knew she should have followed her wife out of the studio that night, should have taken her in her arms and told her how proud she was and how much she loved her. She should never have let it get this far. Beca had never put her work before Chloe until that night and she doesn't even know why that night was different, she knows that her wife was her only priority in her life so why did she have to let her go. As the brunette thought back to that night, she took out her phone and allowed her finger to hover over Chloe's name for the tenth time before she sighed and put her phone away. After all, she was the one who walked out on her wife.

They needed space. Or at least that's what they told themselves. That's the reason neither had tried to make things better after their fight, they told themselves to give each other space. Perhaps this was the breaking point in most marriages and the reason they broke down so easily was because they didn't give the other space. Perhaps they thought that by giving each other time, everything would just fix itself. Perhaps the next day they would wake up as Beca and Chloe, the couple envied by all of their friends. Not another broken marriage. No one, in all their years of knowing them, could ever have possibly imagined that there was something out there strong enough to destroy what Beca and Chloe have. They'd already been through so much together but no matter what, it was always about them for each other.

The following morning, Chloe called in sick to work. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be working with first graders. She wasn't her usual quirky self and people – both the kids and her co-workers – would pick up on it. What was she supposed to say? The love of her life had walked out on their ten year relationship without so much as a goodbye? Heck, Chloe didn't even know if Beca had decided to leave her, after all, Beca hadn't taken all of her stuff. Her studio remained untouched and she hadn't left her wedding ring behind, Chloe had that much hope to hold onto that perhaps there was still something there. Over this past week, there had been numerous times where she wanted to tell Beca to come back to bed, to their bed, and she had lost count of how many times she had hovered over Beca's name on her phone. Not only did she miss her wife, she missed her best friend. She missed the way Beca would scowl at her whenever she mentioned their shower experience to new people, the way Beca would put her arm around when they were sitting close to each other, she missed everything about her.

Theo had scheduled several meetings for Beca in afternoon. It was nearing 10pm as they were finishing up the last one. The brunette hadn't taken any of it in, throughout each meeting she tried her best to focus but her thoughts kept drifting to the redhead she hadn't spoken to in almost a week. She almost didn't even register Theo addressing her after the last meeting was over until he mentioned a potential tour. That's when Beca stopped him from finishing his sentence. Of course, in true Theo fashion, he tried to convince her otherwise, tried telling her how this was exactly what her career needed right now. Beca remained impartial to what he was saying; she couldn't care less about her career right now. In fact, the last thing she needed was to leave LA, not when her wife needed her. The brunette gave Theo a smile before telling him she was taking an indefinite leave of absence before leaving the conference room, ignoring Theo's protests of confusion behind her. Beca quickly made her way to her car, her thoughts still on the redhead that had captured her heart an entire decade ago. She didn't want a tour, she didn't want a new recording studio, what she wanted was Chloe and she was a damn fool for walking out on her when she needed her support the most.

Almost half an hour later, Chloe had just gotten off of the phone to Aubrey. It took everything Chloe had not to cry over the phone to her best friend, she didn't want to be that person her friends constantly had to worry about. She was fine. Or at least that's what she had told the blonde, who remained unconvinced. The redhead slowly began making her way up to bed alone. As much as it hurt to admit, her wife probably wasn't coming back anytime soon. Why would she? She was living the high life, her career was still skyrocketing even after all these years, it's a wonder she didn't leave before. Chloe shook these thoughts from her mind; there was no good in wallowing in self-pity and sorrow... That's when she heard it. It didn't take her a second to know that that was the sound of Beca's car tires on the gravel outside. She'd heard it countless times when the brunette had been at the studio late and Chloe had waited up for her. The redhead closed her eyes tightly as she let out a shaky breath. The next few moments were filled with nothing but silence. Perhaps Chloe had just imagined it. The idea of that was more than likely to be true, she hadn't been sleeping right since the night of their fight. Before she took another step, however, that's when the silence was broken. Knocking. Chloe almost couldn't believe it; she almost tripped going down the stairs so fast. Tears were already threatening to spill from her eyes as she unlocked the door.

The brunette stood nervously on the other side of the door, there was always the chance that Chloe wasn't home. Although Beca dreaded to think about it, there was a high chance that Chloe had taken up the offer and was gone already. Beca couldn't blame her for that though, besides, she was the one who walked away first. She was broken from her thoughts at hearing the unlatching of the locks. A shaky breath filled the silence as the door was opened. Beca took a second just to breathe in the sight before her. There she was, her blue eyes still shining despite the lack of energy in them. She looked tired but god was she beautiful. Before the redhead could say anything, Beca let everything she should've said before out.

"You should take the job, Chlo. Any school would be lucky to have someone as talented and as passionate as you there, it's a great opportunity for you and I'm sorry that I treated it like it was nothing. An apology won't change what I said or how I made you feel because this meant something to you and anything that's important to you is important to me." A breath. "I've never thought you were pathetic, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that those words even left my mouth. In fact, your passion for the Bellas – even now – is one of the things I still love about you. I don't want that to change because if I ever hurt you or do something that affects how you feel about something I could never forgive myself. You deserve the world, Chlo, and I'll be damned if I can ever give that to you... You gave up more than I could have asked you to by moving here and I want you to know that I'd go anywhere for you..."

The brunette could feel tears in her eyes as she continued to pour her heart out to the woman she loved. Although, she wouldn't blame Chloe if she slammed the door shut on her. However, the redhead had done the exact opposite and smiled softly at her wife.

"I was never going to take the job." Beca's brow furrowed in confusion. "I just wanted to tell you about it because, because we don't keep things from each other, right?" Chloe sighed. "I just didn't expect you to be so negative about it..." She quickly prevented Beca from protesting. "I won't lie to you, Becs, it hurt when you said all of that crap but that's exactly what it is, right? I knew from the look in your eyes when you said it that you regretted it and even now I know that you're hurting just as much as me. I love you, Beca, nothing changes that... I don't know why you left and honestly, I don't care right now. All I want is for my wife to come home to me so I don't have to spend another night alone in our bed. We have our whole lives to talk and fight and yell but right now we're both here and I've really missed my wife so, please, come home, Becs."

The brunette nodded as she quickly embraced her wife. Her arms wrapped tightly around the redhead's neck as they each let tears fall into the other's neck.

"I love you so fucking much," Beca whispered into her wife's hair.

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, allowing more tears to fall. "I love you too, Becs."

They were never perfect. Regardless of what everyone thought of them... But they were enough for each other. To be completely honest, Beca and Chloe were terrified. Sure, they'd fought before but none of their arguments could have ever prepared them for this one but they'd made it... They'd pushed through it together because that's how they worked, right? They could take on anything that was thrown at them, no matter how big or how small. Sure, this one wasn't over just because Beca came home. They'd still have plenty more to discuss but it's nothing they couldn't handle, besides, what's a marriage without a quarrel. Ten years. Ten whole years and they were still as in love with each other as they were in the beginning.

 **Well, what did you think? Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought! All opinions are welcome! Hope you enjoyed this, I hope to write more stories in the future if this one goes well (Perhaps even a prequel/continuation to this one)! Thank you, oh and I own nothing related to Pitch Perfect**


End file.
